Fix You
by Reeves3
Summary: When Vanellope raced off to help Ralph, Felix and Calhoun had their own troubles with the Cy-Bugs. Felix/Calhoun - a pair so sweet they give you cavities. R&R but most of all ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I blame my internet friends for getting me hooked on Felix and Calhoun, you know who you are, but I love them for it because those two characters are adorable!  
**

**I hope this isn't too OOC, I don't think it is but when you enter a new fandom, you can't be to sure.  
**

**This is just a 'What if' scenario that I think could have happened when Vanellope went to save Ralph.  
**

**Spoilers ahead if you haven't seen the movie yet.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Fix You**

"Vanellope!" shouted Felix, running back through the exit. The young racer however glitched away to help Ralph and Felix was suddenly aware of the threatening Cy-Bugs in front of him. He gulped.

All around him he heard their bloodthirsty pincers clacking together along with their nightmarish screeches and beating wings. One raised its claw and brought it down from above but Felix raised his hammer and caught the blow but he wasn't prepared for the other claw coming in from the left that swiped his legs out from underneath him. He landed on his back with a thud and the claw pressed down on his chest restraining him on the rainbow bridge. Felix stared up at the monstrous creature with sweat beading on his brow.

"Fix It!" Calhoun yelled as soon as Felix had followed Vanellope. She had charged through after him well aware she had no weapons left but she felt compelled to do anything to keep Felix safe. Her eyes went wide with fear as she saw the Cy-Bug pinning Felix to the ground. Before her eyes a flashback froze her in her place as her programming recalled her ex-boyfriend being eaten alive by a Cy-Bug. She blinked and the memory faded but where her ex had been Felix now took that position and a white hot rage boiled her blood.

She charged, jumped into the air and kicked the Cy-Bug in one of its yellow eyes causing the glass to crack and the creature to back off.

Felix stared at the sergeant with awe in his eyes as she landed on her feet, turned and helped him up.

"Get back to the exit," she ordered. Calhoun turned ready to fight off more robotic bugs but was spun round as Felix grabbed hold of her hand as he turned her to face him.

"I'm not leaving you," he said, determinedly. Calhoun admired his guts but she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Go now!" She shouted, pulling her hand out of his grip and running towards an approaching Cy-Bug. She rolled under a lashing claw, punched its underbelly and skidded out on the other end and grabbed a hold of its tail. Calhoun's attack hadn't gone unnoticed by the other Cy-Bugs and they were quickly circling around her, ignoring Felix, as she was the bigger threat. Her area to fight soon became swamped and she had nowhere to go.

"I can fix it!"

The bugs and Calhoun momentarily froze as Cy-Bugs were being thrown up in the air in out of control spins as Felix created a pathway by sending powerful hammer hits at them. Felix caught Calhoun's eye and he gave a small smile.

"We're in this together," he said. The smile didn't last long though because while he had Calhoun's attention a Cy-Bug whipped its pincer tail over its head and pierced Calhoun from the left shoulder and down into her heart. The words the sergeant had told Felix before they set off into Sugar Rush echoed in his ears.

'_You die outside your game, you don't regenerate.'_

"NO!"

With a jump he was instantly at Calhoun's side and caught her as she collapsed. In the distance Diet Coal Mountain erupted with a mento explosion and it immediately got the Cy-Bugs attention. Felix gently laid Calhoun on the ground and bit his lip with worry as he saw her image flickering away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Felix muttered. His hands hovered over Calhoun's body unsure what to do to help her. He shuffled to her side on his knees and put a hand under her head.

"Wreck-It did it," Calhoun murmured, staring over at the bright shaft of light.

"Is that really important right now?" Felix asked her, ludicrously. He glanced at the wound and sighed, his heart aching. "You've been stab-sta-st...This is my fault."

Calhoun glared at him. "If I ever hear you say that again I'll throw you into the Cy-Bugs den in Hero's Duty!" She snapped. Her body wavered again, nearing complete nonexistence.

Felix grimaced. "But it is! I distracted you." He let out a moan and slapped his free hand to his face. "If there was only some way I could fix this!"

The two immediately had an epiphany and they stared at each other with wide eyes. Felix grinned and picked up his hammer. With a light tap on Calhoun's shoulder the wound healed and her form rematerialized in front of him. They both let out a sigh of relief and stood up. Calhoun brushed herself off and Felix rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say, luckily Calhoun broke the silence.

"You lose your head too much when you panic," Calhoun stated. Remembering their time stuck in the Nesquik Sand.

"I was not panicking!" Felix denied, knowing full well he was lying through his teeth. Calhoun raised a slim eyebrow at him and smiled knowingly but she didn't say anything. They turned and watched the Cy-Bugs and Turbo being zapped to their demise. Felix felt anxiety pit in his stomach again as he hoped Ralph and Vanellope were alright. Calhoun watched with apprehensive eyes too until they heard Ralph cheering about chocolate in the distance along with Vanellope.

A beam spread across Felix's face and he jumped up into the air. "You did it Ralph. Way to go brother!"

With a sudden rush of adrenaline and excitement Felix jumped up again and pressed a sweet kiss on Calhoun's cheek. He heard her gasp in surprise and the joy dwindled away as he feared he had stepped over the line and he nervously glanced up at Calhoun.

She glared at him, grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up to her height. Felix brought out feelings from her she had long buried to maintain her strict premier, she admitted in her mind as she continued to glare at him, but the walls she had built needed to come down because they not only kept out pain – they kept out love.

Felix opened his mouth to apologise but was stunned when Calhoun closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. He froze, briefly, before relaxing and cupped Calhoun's cheek with his gloved hand and heard the pixel hearts popping up around them. He felt as though his own heart was going to pop with joy. Eventually they broke apart and Felix wore a dreamy smile while Calhoun blushed faintly. She put him back down on the ground where he stumbled on his wobbly legs.

"Thank you for fixing me," Calhoun said, holding out her hand for him to take. Felix beamed up at her and took her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Anytime ma'am."

* * *

**Those words about Calhoun's walls came from the tv show Once Upon A Time, if you haven't seen that show check it out, it's good.**

**Well I hope you readers enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**Take care,  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


End file.
